Together Forever
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Scrooge wouldn't want to be with anyone else than his one true love.


"Boys, I called you in here on serious matters." His voice was thick with stress, deep and scratchy from hours of who knew what. "I will be leavin you three in care of my work now."

Three pairs of wide eyes and dropped beaks were almost enough to make Scrooge laugh.

"But Uncle Scrooge, you still have a lotta years on you!" Huey gripped the chair' arms.

"I know, but I've come to a choice in life that I don't wants to leave unfinished again."

"B-but Uncle…What're about the thousands I treasures you've yet to find?" Dewey was leaned over his knees.

"I'm not gonna forget those! But right now it have a bigger adventure to go on and a greater treasure to cherish."

"U-u-uncle…." Out of the three young adults, Louie looked the most crushed, arms folder under his chest, tears glistening in his eyes.

Scrooge smiled sadly, standing up his chair and walking around to be closer. He wiped the tears off one of Louie's fluffy cheeks, feeling a sense of pride to his family signature sideburns passed on.

"Don't go crying on me, lads." A collective sniffle echoed through his grand-nephews. "I'm not leaving for good! But life is going to be more busy for me that I need much more help from you three here on out: Huey's leadership skills, Dewey's brains, and Louie's open-mindedness; you three are perfect for inheriting my company. It's already me will."

"OH GOD YOU'RE DYING!" Louie burst into tears. Huey and Dewey looked absolutely deathly, almost as if they were going to run away.

Scrooge choked on his words, chuckling slightly as he looked to them in a stupor. "No you dummies! I'm just going out of state to do something. I'll be back soon enough. I'm not dying anytime soon!" He took louie into his arms, the boy's sobs hurting the miser's dear heart. Louie wrapped his arms around his uncle's waist, face buried into the warm stomach which smelled of crisp dollar bills and old-timey tea.

"We'll look after things, uncle Scrooge." Dewey smiled softly, eyes still fallen from the worry of before.

"Yeah, just come back home soon, and send word!" Huey sat up straighter, trying to reclaim his appearance as the leader of his two brothers.

Louie then took a shaky breath, lifting his head to smile as best he could. "D-Don't wor-or-ry." Was all he could gasp out.

Scrooge smiled pleasantly at his grandchildren, admiring their strong smiles. "Alright," he patted his green-clad nephew on the shoulder, pushing him up — Louie wiped his tear stained cheeks as he straightened himself up.

"I'm off then!"

The doors shut, leaving Huey, Dewey, and Louie slightly surprised to see their uncle leave already. they rushed to the window and opened the shutters, watching the richest duck in the world stroll into his car and the driver exit onto the streets.

"….Let's get started on the current graphs. Huey, you go ahead and see what's on the agenda, and Louie you go get the needed provisions. It's gonna be a long night." Dewey pulled up his uncle's chair and sat down, turning to the desk and opening the draws.

Huey ran around the desk to the file cabinets, while Louie used his shirt's sleeve to wipe away more tears. "We're gonna need two more chairs." He sniffled and smile softly.

* * *

No words would ever describe how Scrooge felt that day as he sat at the circular table with a cold sweat beading down his body. The dinner date had been going well since his arrival that evening all the way from Duckburg; jet lag threatened his mood and appetite, the only thing keeping him going being the exciting, anxiety ridden, thoughts of what he was doing back in Dawson. And then her face. The beautifully aged Ice queen of the Klondike. Goldie O'Gilt.

His heart had literally had stopped - mind everyone he knew exactly how that felt in his long life - and the happiest almost giddy emotion made his jet lag fly right away. She had smiled at him and joined their hands softly - he did not fight back from the display of affection, rather he wanted to show it. they walked off to the small restaurant inside her prospering hotel, hands swinging as they exchanged pleasantries. the whole area was a patio, about twenty tables littered around, few people were enjoy a nice candle-lit dinner in the setting sun; the view over the low wall they sat next to was lovely, a nice view of the mountains.

They stayed there, talking, about anything really. From how his family was, to how her own adopted children were. How nice the weather had been; the stocks; how many medications they were forced to take now from their last doctor's appointment. It was calm, and serene, aside from the nervousness nagging Scrooge as he looked to the love woman before him. Her hand were a mere few centimeters away from his as when he was asked the question: "How's the adventures? Going on any new ones?"

"I'm actually going to stop the adventuring for awhile…." He slid his fingers against her own.

"Why? you love adventures and treasures." His hand slid over her's, holding it gently. There was obviously something he wanted to tell her if he was being so nervous and affectionate - not that she was complaining, even though his palm was sweaty on her.

"Well….I have...Uhhh…. Another big important thing to do before I go back on with the usual." His hand twiddled in his farther pocket, where she couldn't see it. It was then or never.

"What's that, sourdough? Gonna go home to Scotland for awhile?" She had her head balanced in her palm, eyes glowing almost in the still dimming sun, against the melting candle.

"No," He smiled. "I'm going to resolve one of my greatest and longest regrets, which is you, goldie."

"What-!' She looked absolutely concerned, but her sentence couldn't be finished as she saw what he had pulled out of his coat and it was placed on the table between them. "Scrooge…."

"This is decades late, goldie, but I'm finally in a good place with my life. I finally have the courage to ask this." He opened the small box to reveal a simple ring, a nervous smile twitching on his beak. Goldie was stunned, hands slowly rising to her mouth; in you mind she was saying so many things, but yet they didn't come out of her beak. Trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, she felt the burn of tears slide down and stain her cheeks.

"It took you this long to ask?" She sobbed, feeling his hand wipe at her tears. "Why now? Why even ask, I'd go to you if you just asked." If he had called her, told her he wanted her to stay with him by his side, and say he loved her, Goldie would have left her hotel in good hands, kept her name on the contract, and gone into his arms. Of course, she would have prompted him for marriage later on, but being by his side was currently enough for her.

"Because I was raised better, and we both know if you were just with me you'd be unsatisfied and leave me in an instance. If we're married, you're stuck with me for the rest of your old life." He chuckled.

Goldie laughed with him, sniffling and hiccuping. "You have to say it." She said indignantly.

Scrooge was about to open his mouth when she raised a hand and pointed down. "You gotta get on one knee." she smiled, smugness in her tone.

He complied, rolling his eyes and sliding off his chair; now on one knee, it hit scrooge hard. He was proposing to his one true love. He was going to finally have the woman of his dreams - almost every night she was behind his eyelids at night - stay by his side for adventuring, family get togethers, for all their lives - which he actually saw as still being long. He choked. He opened his beak, and could not say a thing but a few choking sounds.

Goldie tired to hold back her fit of laughter, not wanting to embarrass him. The old fool was having stage fright. He had come all this way to choke on her now?

"My God, Scrooge! I do!" She blurted out with a few chortles, leaning her elbows on her knees, face in her hands.

He smiled uneasily, face turning bright red. He took the ring from it's box, held goldie's hand, and positioned the ring on her appropriate finger, then….

"I do what?" He leered.

"I WILL HURT YOU." Her voice neither raised or lowered but got her point across. They both laughed more as the ring slid onto her finger, fitting slightly snug, but nothing she couldn't get used to.

"It's so pretty, Scrooge."

"It was my mother's. My poppa gave it to me before I left home to Duckberg." He got back up and into his seat, stretching out his legs (he hated to admit it, but his old bones did have their weaknesses).

Goldie scooted her chair around the table beside her fiance's who had scooted his own to get closer; their chairs were as close as could be, creating a wall behind them. She held up her hand to the sky, both gazing at it in front of the stars. Goldie laid her head on Scrooge's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her own shoulders. He leaned his head upon her own, admiring the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Goldie."

"I love you too, sourdough."

* * *

They had snuck out of their own wedding reception, unable to handle the many guests who had come. If they had announced their departure then there would have been a stampede for good-byes that would have held them back another hour.

Not only was there Scrooge's big family (plus extensions), but Goldie's who had come all the way from their farm. this was the first Scrooge had seen any of her relatives other than a few of her adopted children from back in the Klondike.

Goldie's relatives consisted of a few aunts,uncles, cousins, and her six brothers and their family. All of them had heavy western accents, nothing the Duck family wasn't used to her couldn't understand - if anything their own little farm accents were emphasized as they all conversed.

"I feel kind of bad not at least saying goodbye to your brothers." Scrooge had said as he drove them in their little black, old-fashioned, car.

Goldie had prompted her feet up on the dashboard, beautiful dress gathering on her lap - it wasn't anything too fancy, understanding her husband didn't want to spend a lot even though it was their wedding, but it did hold a homage in style to one of her old gowns from back when she was a dance girl. "Don't worry Scroogey, they'll be back in Duckburg a lot to make sure we're doing good. You'll be sick of them soon."

But how could he be sick of six, big, mean-looking, sharp-shooting, old-west kind of guys? Probably as sick of his own family members.

The drive up to the cabin was slightly bumpy and filled with giggles, Goldie drinking from one of the two wine bottles they were given from their honeymoon. She kept pressing the bottle to her husband, urging him to take a sip, but he just laughed and pushed it away, needing to be sober until they got to the cabin.

"Here we are, love." He got out of the car, walking over to open her side before she could. His arms picked her up, enveloping her in warmth, pressing her tightly against his chest. Her arms flung around his shoulders, feeting kicking playfully, breath taken away from his strength - his arms were strong as ever, like they had never aged. Her beak slide into his shoulder, smelling his strong cologne that seemed to turn back time.

They were back in the Gold Rush, he had come back to her, they never separated.

Scrooge pushed the door open with one swift kick, looking in awe at the refurbished cabin. The only difference between then and now was the bed was now bigger and looked to be more comfortable, the kitchen had actually working components that were current, and there were lights lined up on the walls.

"Did you do this, love?" Scrooge carried his wife to the bed, noticing the red petals that littered the bed and the basket of sweets on the bedstand to the left.

"I think the old saloon gals did….They said they had a surprise for me." Goldie fell forward out of Scrooge's arms, spreading her body out on the bed, taking a whiff of the fresh roses. "They must have done it not long ago, these petals are still cool and soft." She scooped a bunch to bury her face in.

Scrooge went to sit on the bedstand side, looking through the basket. There were some very embarrassing things within it, most of which he didn't want to even think about, the only things not very erotic being the chocolate strawberries.

Goldie then pushed herself up to lean forward, face laying on Scrooge's shoulder, one arm on either of his sides as she straddled one leg. She peeked into the basket and burst into laughter, taking out the chocolate strawberries, placing them off to the side.

"Oh these girls know just how to make me happy! Let's try and save some of this for some other time too." She then placed the basket back on the bedstand, one finger sliding down her husband's chest.

"Try? Later?" Scrooge spluttered, leaning back into his seat as his wife advanced forward. Her emerald eyes were filled with lust, eyeing him as a predator would. His face flushed as he cupped her face with both his hands, pulling her forward for a kiss, the taste of win on her tongue urging his own further; she sucked on his tongue, her fingers curling into her shoulders, wrinkling to suit.

When she pulled back barely an inch from his mouth, she chortled: "Why did you look so nervous right now?"

"You were eying me like an animal, I kind of….." His hands gave her hips a squeeze, trying to force the embarrassed look on his face away. Her fingertips massaged into his shoulders, the smile on her beak playful.

"You're still afraid of little 'ol me?" Goldie leaned in closer, pressing the tips of their beaks together. Scrooge squirmed slightly, his eyes staring into her's. "Scroogey, we've been together many times before, hell we were together the other evening in the car ride home!"

"I've just never thought I'd have such a gal like you, I always have to remind myself...This isn't a dream. You're here with me, and we're happy together." The sting of tears in his eyes made Scrooge look away.

Goldie felt her eyes water as well, heart aching for her husband. She cupped his face in her fingers, smoothing through his whiskers, and pulled him into a kiss that smashed both their faces together so perfectly and closely they both felt as one almost.

When she pulled back, taking a deep inhale, Goldie grinned so happily she glowed. "Happy, we'll be absolutely happy, even if you stingy ways will get on my nerves."

Scrooge grinned just as happily, tears running down his cheeks. " And your softer ways will get on mine, we'll have each other. You're stuck with me, Goldie gal."


End file.
